Nelson Van Alden in Season 3
Nelson Van Alden remains a major character in the third season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. Resolution Nelson Van Alden remains a fugitive from the police for the murder of Agent Eric Sebso. He is living in Cicero, Illinois and posing as a salesman named George Mueller. He struggles to make any sales in his door to door work in Chicago. He arrives at Dean O'Banion's florist shop just as Al Capone arrives. O'Banion pretends that Van Alden is his bodyguard, and that his suitcase contains a weapon. Van Alden plays along and Capone backs down. O'Banion is thrilled and gives Van Alden two dozen sales and a pledge of work if he wants it. Van Alden returns to his office and is disappointed to find that his sales have come too late to win the annual contest and $500 prize. Dejected, he returns home to Sigrid, who he has now married. She is nursing their new young son and his daughter Abigail is recovering from a cold. Bone for Tuna Van Alden continues to struggle with life on the run, posing as salesman George Mueller. His colleagues at the Farraday Electric Iron Company play a prank on him, covering his face and shirt with ink from a gag pen. He is mortified and tries to hide from his boss. At home that night, Sigrid comes to bed having washed the shirt, but says that he must get a new one as appearances are important. She encourages him to have more faith in his sales ability and they make love. When Van Alden returns to work his colleagues brush off the prank as an initiation. They invite him for a drink at a speakeasy. He is uncomfortable and makes to leave when a woman spills her drink on him. He is trapped in the bar by the arrival of a team of Prohibition Agents. He fears recognition as a fugitive. The lead agent has no idea of his true identity, but knows his face as a neighbor, and lets him go after extorting a bribe. You'd Be Surprised Van Alden is called to a meeting with his boss. His boss asks him about his previous work experience. Van Alden states he ran a wheat farm. His boss asks him to correct his incomplete tax returns. At home that night, the Prohibition Agent from the speakeasy slips a card under his door. Van Alden tries to tell Sigrid about his past, but she explains that she knows that he had to get away from some "bad men" who were blaming him for acts he did not do. Later, Van Alden returns home to find the agent sitting in his living room. While the agent tells him that he remembered Van Alden for selling him a defective iron, Sigrid appears and clubs the agent over the head, believing he is one of the "bad men." Sigrid holds the agent's legs while Van Alden suffocates him. Van Alden visits Dean O'Banion's flower shop. He asks for O'Banion's help to dispose of a body. See also *Nelson Van Alden Season 1 *Nelson Van Alden Season 2 *Season 3 References Season 3 Category:Season 3 Character Breakdowns